


E-mail

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, E-mail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to send an e-mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	E-mail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own these characters, and make no money from this.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of your encouragement. It means the world to me.
> 
> There will be more, but I'm taking several days off for vacation, and will post more when I get back. In the interim Haldoor's got a great drabble series coming up.

Steve,

Who is he? Maybe I don’t want to know. Does he know you were seeing other people? How many other people? It’s none of my business, I’m sure, but I can’t keep the questions from coming up.

I don’t like the thought of you with other people. And the smile that was on your face at the beach. Did you ever smile at me like that? 

I’m willing to take part of the blame. You seem to think it’s all my fault though. Ask him, or them, if they think -

 _ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS?_ Yes


End file.
